


【黎梦】白雪，鲜血与苹果

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 看了尼尔·盖曼的《白雪，镜子，苹果》突然想到的。白雪公主+蓝胡子+吸血鬼，原创人物王后第一视角，因为她实在太倒霉了我不想塞任何人进去……可能造成不适警告，毁童年警告，女装警告，恋童警告，超超超变态警告。
Kudos: 5





	【黎梦】白雪，鲜血与苹果

我二十岁那年遇到了他，一位来自远方的国王，他骑着高高的黑马，一袭长袍，腰带刺绣上缀着细小圆润的珍珠。他戴着白色手套，扶着剑鞘，远远地朝我点头，笑容温文尔雅。  
任何一位少女向他这样的人倾心都是很理所当然的事，我原不愿意听从父王的远嫁他乡，但拾起他送来的艳红苹果咬了一口后，还是怦然心动。他娶过几个妻子，比我大多少岁，诸如此类都变得无关紧要。  
母后一直坚决反对我嫁给他，传说她的祖上来自森林里某个神秘种族，她向我传达过诸多古老的智慧，但少女的爱火已无法熄灭。她只好将一面手持银镜交给我作为嫁妆。  
你确信他爱你吗？她问。  
是的，妈妈，我知道他爱我。我想起他低沉嗓音吐出的爱语便痴痴笑起来。我已向他起誓，他的爱维系着我剩余的生命。  
那么，当你不再那么确信，就看一看这面镜子。她握住我的手，眼中又无尽的哀伤：镜中也许有你不愿看的真实，但……  
剩余的话我已不记得，我的心沉浸在无尽的甜蜜之中。

有时我感到不可思议，我曾经那样爱他，也许那是他的特殊本领，哪怕后来我如此畏惧憎恨他，在见到他英俊的面容时依然无法不心动。  
总之，当他告诉我，他还有个小女儿时，我的惊讶和不安甚至没有超过乌鸦对稻草人的警惕。  
你会爱她的，永梦非常可爱。他抚摸着我的头发，向我保证。她是世界上最善解人意的孩子。  
她漂亮吗？我天真地问。  
非常美。她的皮肤像雪一样白，嘴唇像血一样红，头发像乌木一样黑。  
那么比起我呢？  
你在和孩子吃醋吗？他反问。  
我咯咯地笑起来，没有注意到他并未回答我。  
在黎斗的城堡里我见到了那个孩子，忐忑的心情迅速被打消了。小公主就像黎斗形容的那样美，她大约十四五岁的模样，穿着曳地束腰长裙，乌黑的头发挽起，有几绺顺着天鹅般优雅的脖子披下，眼睛清澈明亮如水晶一般。  
父女俩并不太像，我猜测她更像她的母亲，但不妨碍她同样有那种让人爱的魅力。她是如此温顺乖巧，如同一只小羊羔。我牵起她的手，感到掌心逐渐有了暖意。虽然我被爱意冲昏的头脑没有注意，但黎斗确实太冷了——他的唇，他的手，他的怀抱，都犹如大理石一般，就像这座宫殿。  
这里是这般幽深又漆黑，连仆人都个个面色惨白，沉默寡言，好像不过是汤匙之类的物品。  
当甜蜜的时间过去，我开始感到寒冷。而永梦也太过安静，她不爱出门，只有用餐时间会出现在视野之中。她的食量不比一只麻雀多多少，黎斗却似乎并不担心她纤细得几乎一折就断的手腕。他开始冷淡疏远起来，我努力说服自己国王总有许多要忙的事。空荡荡的卧房或可忍耐，寥寥几次房事里他也对我严苛万分，一定要我沐浴多次，彻底洗干净指甲缝漱过口，才可以碰他。有些时候我感到受到了羞辱，他又会马上露出温柔的笑容，触摸我的脸颊，安抚我的委屈和怒意。  
我希望可以接近永梦，那个曾经让我感到不安的小女孩，如今却成为我唯一慰藉的来源。为此我忽略了黎斗埋藏在甜言蜜语里的严厉：你不必接近她，不要去她的房间。我将之理解成一种体贴，毕竟有几个王后愿意接近继女？但若是我们相处得好，黎斗会高兴的。  
就这样我信心满满地对永梦发起了攻势。她实在是个温柔的孩子，拒绝了我赠送的所有礼物，只收下了小点心和水果，偶尔答应来我的房间陪我做针线活儿。那歪歪扭扭的针脚被我取笑时，她会露出羞赧的笑容，如初熟的果实般，非常可爱。她有着给人带来幸福的魔力，我是那样爱她，而且迫切希望她也爱我。

我得意忘形了。那天夜里，黎斗还是没有来我的卧房。时近深秋，我在冰冷的卧榻上辗转反侧无法入眠，最终决定去找永梦。那一刻我又变成一个小女孩，想悄悄地避过父母的耳目去找最亲近的朋友。  
我没有叫任何一个仆人，也没有拿烛台，就着微弱的壁灯的光，踩着拖鞋穿过幽深曲折如蛇腹的走廊。到公主卧房门口时，出乎意料地，她的房门是虚掩着的。小公主的女仆也没在门口看顾。  
其实那声音我听到了，但我以为只是我的错觉。  
不可能，一个未成年女孩的房间里怎么会在深夜传出那样的声音……  
后来我想过，若是我当时没推开那扇门，命运会不会来得迟一些，但事实是，我还是悄悄推开了一条缝。  
影子在微弱的光线里摇晃舞蹈。

少女裸着上半身骑在男人身上，裙子凌乱地堆在腰上。男人的手扶着永梦的腰，撩开裙子，伸出两条纤细白嫩的腿，还有一点点大腿根和臀部的弧形——是永梦吗？确实是她，但那双乳对于这个年纪的女孩来说也过于平坦了，那单薄的身姿，圆润的肩头，修长的脖颈，挺翘的臀部，却又有种模糊男女的妖异的美丽。  
白天的永梦除了王冠从不戴任何首饰，此时她的脖子上却挂了一条项链，细细的链子垂到胸口，手腕和脚踝都戴着过大的连着链子的金色镯子，链条缠绕着腿把白皙的皮肉勒得微微鼓出。  
永梦扭动着腰，发出甜腻的喘息呻吟声。国王，我的夫君，他的父亲闭着眼睛对他低语，叫他好孩子。他抬起臀部又坐下吞入，也许是顶到敏感处，发出一声惊呼，头用力后仰，颈线拉成一条美丽的弧度。男人同样发出畅快的喘息。永梦胸口的链子闪烁着光芒，小小的红宝石吊坠悬在粉色的乳尖之间，像一点心头血，又像一记吻痕。  
少年撩起自己被汗打湿的额发，睁开眼睛，瞳仁是血红色的，和那吊坠一样。就在那一刻，他半眯着眼睛向我看过来——我在那一刹确定他在看我——公主朝我甜甜地笑了一下，露出小小的尖牙。  
这个永梦和我认识的全不一样，就像一只小野兽，既有孩童的纯真，又充满了欲望，美丽得不可思议，又让人不由自主地战栗。  
我慌乱地逃走了。

永梦是否故意让我接近他？我难以入睡，疑心自己掉入了陷阱。如此多的冲击性事实，不管是他们的邪恶身份，公主的性别，还是那不堪的关系，都让我难以接受。  
我不能再活在假象里。我向仆人询问、写信回家，悄悄打听前几任王后以及永梦母亲的事。我得到的信息少得可怜，不过是几个名字，几种不同的死因。黎斗的王后有的病死了，有的从马上摔下来摔断了脖子，有的溺亡在后花园的池塘里。我拿着信纸，面上还带着微笑，却不由得浑身冰凉。  
母亲传承下来的血统给我反抗的勇气。我再一次邀请永梦来我的房间陪我刺绣。小公主见到我时一如往常，恬静、温柔、纯洁，让人无法想象那样肮脏的事发生在他身上。我找借口离开，奔向公主的卧房，心脏在胸膛里怦怦直跳。  
我打开了那高大的橡木衣橱，找到了一个精致的梳妆盒。我抱着它坐到床边，手颤抖着打开。盒盖里镶嵌着一面小镜子，只是好像不常擦拭，蒙了灰。梳妆盒里堆放着贵重的首饰，猫眼石、翡翠、粗大的项链和手镯，不像孩子会戴的。如果换做过去，我一定会认为这是永梦母亲留下的嫁妆，但此时我却有了不祥的预感。  
梳妆盒有三层，推开第一层后露出第二层，我找到了那枚吊坠。锋利的金属细链子从我指间划过，苹果形状的吊坠落到空中，闪烁着诡秘的光芒，它旋转着，露出金属底座的背面，刻着“K·L”。  
上一任王后名字的缩写就是这个，我记得很清楚。我的心尖叫着让我不要再看下去，但我还是鼓起勇气打开了最后一层。  
有那么一会儿，我没有认出那是什么，也许是什么宝石珠子吧，但并不是。  
那是眼珠。几颗瞳孔颜色很漂亮的眼球：绿色的、蓝色的、棕色的。  
我屏住了呼吸。  
梳妆盒镜子里闪过一丝红光，我短促地尖叫了一声，把这个盒子推到了地上。梳妆盒倒扣在地上，所有的东西都哗啦啦倾泻出来，有珠链断裂了，珍珠、宝石和眼球滚落一地，所有的罪恶无可挽回，陈列在阳光下。  
我惊恐地回过头，只一眨眼的功夫，公主已经贴在我眼前——他像猫咪一样，单腿跪在床上，趴着仰头凑近看向我，眼眸是红色的，笑的时候露出小小的尖牙。  
他轻声像唱歌一般地说：母亲，我饿了。  
我用尽全部力气把他推开，结结巴巴地说我去给你找吃的。我忘记了从小接受的礼仪教育，几乎是拎着裙子在走廊中狂奔。而他不紧不慢地跟在我身后。我跑回房间，一个仆人都不在，我的希望破灭了，这座城堡无疑是受国王和公主控制的。我慌乱地拿了一个苹果，转过身时后退了一步，大腿靠到了桌子。我递出苹果，另一只手抓住桌沿。  
给你。  
他款款走向我，伸手握住我的手腕，就着我的手咬了一口苹果。他垂下睫毛乖巧咬苹果的模样让我几乎以为永梦回来了，但下一刻他便抬起眼睛，撒娇般，还是那个唱歌似的语调：我饿了。  
尖牙刺进我的手指，我拼了命想把手抽回来，却像被眼镜蛇凝视的小鸟无法动弹，我竟无法挣开一个十几岁的孩子。他向我靠近，就像对母亲撒娇一样。  
我饿了，我想要，要更多……  
他需要血和性，黎斗难得出了远门，已经离开七天了，他得不到满足，就从永梦身体里跑出来了。但即使如此，他的面容依然如此清纯无辜。  
短暂地满足了饥渴，他便晕倒在我的怀里。

这件事后我大病一场，烧得很厉害，睁开眼时见到黎，我简直惊恐万分。  
我害怕他，我怕他知道了一切。我想起那个无法收拾的梳妆盒，便瑟瑟发抖起来。但他却依然非常温柔，仿佛什么都没发现。  
永梦让我有些糊涂，但我逐渐意识到，他小小的身体里一直有两种东西在斗争，一种属于人类，一种则是黎斗给他的罪恶。我使了一点小伎俩，说要给他做一条束腰、一双袜子，他勉强同意让我掀开裙子。白色长筒袜和吊袜带下掩饰着淤伤，很快就要消失了。一定是因为我弄坏了梳妆盒，我对这个孩子再度涌起怜爱和歉疚。  
那时的我还是没有真正理解黎斗的邪恶和疯狂的欲望，他根本不允许永梦吸别人的血，不允许他的水晶沾染上肮脏人类的颜色，他很清楚自己离开多久永梦会有多饥渴，所以看得出永梦又违逆了他。也许是某个女仆，他不在意，但永梦没听话，就该得到一点小小的惩罚。  
我同情永梦，又害怕黎斗怕得要发疯。我没办法再和他同床共枕下去，也许等不到他来杀我，我就已经被臆想中的幽灵逼疯。  
要杀了黎斗——我要谋杀我的夫君。  
骨子里恐怕我也不是什么无辜的女孩，黎斗已经把我曾经有的天真都抹杀了。我逼迫了永梦站在我这一边。是的，我就那样跪在地板上，摘下王冠，垂着头流泪，请求永梦救救我。我的母亲教给我一点魔法，但不足以与黎斗对敌，只有永梦帮我，我才有可能杀死他。  
公主得知我已了解一切真相，不由得大吃一惊，面颊泛起粉红，他为自己的肮脏羞愧，为看着黎斗害死那么多可怜女人而痛苦。他果然答应了我。我把这个可怜的孩子搂在怀里，发誓会好好保护他。  
是我想得太简单，人类是无法摆脱命运的。但至少当时，我们的谋杀国王的计划很顺利。永梦帮我下了特制的药在熏香里，那会削弱黎斗的感知力，然后他喝了我的血，让他不至于在性爱血欲中失控。这对他来说是一种折磨，我对永梦深怀抱歉……他如此纯洁，如此有羞耻心，却要在清醒时向自己的父亲张开大腿，摇晃着腰取悦男人，最后在高潮中实施谋杀。

就像我们预计好的，他把银匕首推进了黎斗的心脏。  
我端着烛台推开房门时，看到国王仰躺在床上，闭着眼睛，皮肤苍白冰冷，就像俊美的神明的大理石雕像。永梦还双手握着匕首，垂着头。他松开手，慢慢起身，精液顺着他的大腿内侧流淌下来。  
我喊了一声公主的名字，他回头望向我。他的脸是如此纯净，滑落的泪珠如水晶一般。我无比清楚自己做了多么残忍的事，哪怕是他如此罪恶的父亲，他也不愿下手杀人，但为了曾死去的那些可怜的女人，为了保护我，他还是下了杀手。我忍不住紧紧拥抱了他。  
为了永梦，为了我的罪恶感，我只是挖出了黎斗的心脏，用针线把他的胸口缝合。天亮时，我宣布国王发急病而死，安排了隆重的葬礼。  
这是我做的第二个重大的错误决定。如果时间可以倒流，我一定会把黎斗的尸体拉到广场上烧干净，派卫兵把靠近的一切鸟雀猫猫狗狗全部赶远，眼看着灰烬被风吹散。

这之后我和我的继女一起生活。  
起初一切是和谐美好的，失去了黎斗的威胁，我曾有段时间感到安宁，每天忙碌着接见大臣处理国事，忙完后便去见我的小女儿。我们相处得很好，城堡里的仆人也开始有了活气。  
但，永梦已经不再是单纯的人类，失去了黎斗定期的抚慰，他身上黑暗的那部分开始躁动。姑且叫他另一个永梦吧，那个孩子，我想其实也是单纯的，他毕竟是永梦的一部分……他只是像所有小孩一样，想要什么，便去取用什么。  
城堡里逐渐流传起魅魔的传说，值夜的卫兵时常会被什么神秘的生物蛊惑，据说它有着孩童般纯净的面容和让人欲罢不能的甜美身躯，无人能拒绝这一夜春宵，却都在享受极乐后被耗去精气，变得无精打采、身体虚弱。  
我想假装一切没有发生，直到永梦有一次差点咬断了一个年轻侍卫的喉咙。他苏醒过来后跑来敲响我的房门，脸上染着血，衣衫凌乱，眼神里透露着惊恐和绝望。我唤人叫医生去医治那个可怜的年轻人，永梦伏在我脚下的阴影里，哭泣着求我杀死他，就像杀死他父亲那样，他是不该存在的。  
他怎么会和黎斗是一样的呢？他是如此纯洁……但我已经是统治王国的女王，我必须对所有人负责。  
——而且我并不愿承认，我心底里对“另一个永梦”有一丝恐惧，他的存在会让我感到黎斗还在……  
我没法对永梦下手，只好叫仆人用宝石雇佣一个猎人，把永梦带到森林里杀死，那个人忠实地履行了任务，带回了永梦的心脏。  
传说中因为公主过于纯洁美丽，猎人无法下手，因此用一副野猪的心肝欺骗了我，如今已经不知真相究竟是什么样，但永梦确实并没有死。

那年秋天，苹果成熟的季节，都城边境的森林里又流传起魅魔的传说。鬼魅诱害着每个走进森林深处的人，森林边缘的居民和往来的商客恳求我处理此事。  
我再次拔出魔药玻璃瓶的木塞，用汤匙混合了血液涂在苹果的表面。我用女仆带给我的粗花布裹起头发，遮住面部，穿上棉布裙，挎着篮子去往森林深处。  
那是任何人都不愿走近的地方，阴暗、潮湿，枯枝败叶散发出腐臭味，野兽在这里活动。我最终还是见到了那个本该死去的孩子。  
我透过灌木丛，看到了他闪烁的红眼睛，还有裙子下隆起的腹部。我彻底震惊了。永梦嗅到我的味道朝我转过来时，我发出了还算真心实意的尖叫声，把篮子扔了出去，奋力逃走了。  
可以想见，他会被篮子里散发着血液芬芳的苹果吸引。现在已经很少有人敢经过森林深处，他一定已经饥肠辘辘，会咬下那毒果。  
我逃走后不久，森林里的传闻确实逐渐平息了。我的身体开始衰弱，因那悲伤和痛苦折磨着我。我开始期盼春天的到来，雨过总会天晴，一切该好起来了。  
但我没有预料到，我并没有能够阻止永梦身体里孕育的那个小怪物的诞生。  
一切真相大白之后，我便能轻易想象这一切是如何发生的：永梦中毒后在洞穴里痛苦呻吟翻滚，他的脸颊变得惨白，浑身颤抖着拼命喘气，生命力逐渐从指尖流失。他喃喃呼唤着某个名字，也许是黎斗，也许是他肚子里的孩子。  
毒药催生了新的魔鬼的诞生。分娩的瞬间小公主失去了呼吸。他的面容恬静又美丽，散发着母亲的圣洁的光芒。浑身血污的小怪物钻进母亲的怀抱，亲吻他的眼睛、嘴唇、吮吸着他的乳头，却没有任何回应。  
就这样数天之后，他发现永梦没有回应。可能是血缘的力量……那真是很有魔力的一种东西。他最终自己走出了密林，找到了黎斗。  
他的血可以唤醒自己的父亲。

在后世的故事里，王子亲吻了公主的嘴唇，用爱唤醒了她，带着她返回城堡，指证了邪恶王后的罪过。没有人质疑为什么王子会爱上一具尸体，为什么会亲吻她。  
那天城堡的门打开了，他骑在白色的高大骏马上，永梦坐在他怀里，脸上是水晶般易碎的表情，胸口挂着那枚苹果吊坠。  
他是如此温文尔雅，风度翩翩……看起来比多年前更年轻英俊。我恍惚中好像又变回了那个年轻天真的公主，然后我知道我的一生到此为止了。  
我被绑在广场上烧死，同一天王子和公主举行了婚礼。没有人质疑公主看起来如此年幼。  
烈火之中，我看到了那个躲在永梦裙子后面的孩子。他如此可爱、依恋着母亲。他抓着永梦的裙摆，冲我露出纯洁又邪恶的笑容。  
人类是不能杀死恶魔的……也许只有恶魔才能杀死恶魔。我突然冒出这个念头。  
我没有大声尖叫，我不打算遂了黎斗的愿。  
穿上婚裙的永梦很美，他的皮肤像雪一样白……我恍惚间记起母亲给我的镜子，早已被我遗忘在衣箱的深处。  
若哪一天，永梦从我的遗物里找到那面镜子，他还能看到自己水晶一样的灵魂吗？黎斗是否已经夺走了它呢？


End file.
